


Glimpse

by CherryBerryKomainu



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Amitie and Sig meet their future daughter, Crack, F/M, Future Fic, Kinda?, Look just enjoy Amitie and Sig getting dragged and also called out by their future daughter, Silly, Time Travel, What more do you want?, confessions (???), does it count when your future kid is the one who does it?, its a very confusing and shocking ordeal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerryKomainu/pseuds/CherryBerryKomainu
Summary: In the early hours of the morning, a strange girl with blue hair, green eyes, and red demon parts appears in Amitie’s room, asking to be taken to Sig for help.Who is she and why does she need Sig’s help?
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Glimpse

Amitie awoke to someone landing on top of her in the wee hours of the morning.

Considering she was asleep in her bed, one could forgive her for turning on the lamp next to her bed, staring at the intruder, and not immediately freaking out.

A girl around her age scrambled to sit up, splotches of red splattered all over her body, all of which glowed in the dark. She had two bat-like wings, but one was bigger than the other and seemed to be affecting her balance, she also had a tail and two horns of differing size. The red on her body looked like a spreading infection honestly.

The lower half of her left eye was turning red, leaving the upper half and her right eye a light green, her long light blue hair almost covered her face completely, but she used a half clawed hand to keep it from doing so. She was dressed in an oversized sweater whose sleeves gave off the impression of a lunar moth's wings, and she seemed to be wearing a pink flower patterned tank top underneath. While mostly hidden by her sweater, she also wore a pair of deliberately ripped jean shorts, mismatched socks, and pink sneakers. To top it all off she had a large pink bow on the back of her head, with what looked to be a purple Puyo centred in the middle, and a purple bandana with a red and a blue Puyo around her neck.

“...Oh Puyo…” The girl said as her eyes widened in fear as she realized who she was looking at. “I am… SO sorry, please don’t scream.”

Amitie really wanted to freak out, but the poor girl looked like a mess. “W-who are you and why are you here?”

“I’m Cyan and I swear I didn’t mean to come here, I-I was practicing my magic and I guess it had a bad reaction to Reader-“

“Reader?”

“He’s uh… he’s a demon who lives inside of me, we’re friends but uh… sometimes if I mess up a spell this-” Cyan gestured to herself. “-happens, and uh… I was playing a game of Puyo at the time and it sent me here…”

“Oh! So maybe if you battle me you’ll be sent back home?” Amitie asked.

Cyan shook her head. “Unfortunately, no… with Reader like this my magic becomes unpredictable, so it sends me to places it shouldn’t send me… I-I shouldn’t even BE here…”

“Oh, well don’t worry! I’m sure Klug or my teacher will know something about this! It’s pretty early though, so you’ll have to wait a few hours…”

“Actually, can you take me to Sig?” She knew Sig?

“Wait, you know Sig? How?” 

“It’s… it’s a long story that I REALLY don’t wanna explain. All I can tell you is that he’s the only one who can help me.” Cyan got off the bed. “I’m really sorry...I really didn’t mean for this to happen…”

“Aw, it’s okay! Are you from the future or something?” Amitie got up and bounced over to Cyan, who nodded. “So that’s why you know Sig and me! That’s pretty cool! I hope we get to meet for real soon!”

Cyan gave a nervous chuckle. “You uh… you’re going to have to wait a few years…”

“Awwww…”

Cyan was very insistent she could eat her breakfast by herself, insisting to Amitie that ‘I’m not a baby anymore…’ but…

With her balance off and her mismatched fingers, she was struggling something hard. And the more she struggled, the more the red on her shifted. 

She was also impatient, not that Amitie blamed her, the constant shifting looked super uncomfortable. In fact, she looked ready to cry.

Amitie quickly decided that waking Sig up early on a weekend wouldn't be half as bad as dealing with Cyan’s incoming mental breakdown, so off they went. Cyan holding her hand as they walked and rubbing tears out of her eyes with the other.

Sig was somewhat used to Amitie coming over at early hours, what he wasn’t used to was her bringing a crying girl who seemed to have a worse version of his condition with her.

One that was apparently from the future.

“Pa-Sig heeeelp…” The girl, Cyan, begged, as she did one of her horns melted back into her hair and the other split into two different directions like a tree branch.

“Uuuh…” What was he supposed to do exactly- oh Puyo she’s clinging to him nope nope nope!

“Amitie…” He looked to his best friend to help, but she was just looking at him and Cyan, back and forth, a look of… shock? Disbelief? Slowly dawning on her face. “Amitie what-“

“OH MY GOSH ARE YOU SIG’S FUTURE DAUGHTER OR SOMETHING?!” Amitie squealed, eyes shining, as she bounced up and down.

Both Sig and Cyan froze, identical shocked faces tinged red, both for different reasons.

Cyan shoved herself off of Sig, her red parts shifting more rapidly across her body as she put her hands up in an ‘X’ gesture, wings formed and melted, eyes changed color with every blink.

“Whaaaaaa?!” She gasped nervously, trying to sound super shocked and in disbelief, sadly her acting was about on level with Amitie’s when she was caught off guard. She laughed awkwardly, making jazz hands (???). “That’s crazy! What in the world gave you that idea-I’m just-I’m just a new friend you’ll meet I-“

Amitie got up into Cyan’s face, inspecting her more closely. Now she could see how a single tuft of hair on her head twitched much like Sig’s antenna, except hers curved into the shape of a heart and was thinner. Cyan snapped her mouth shut and smiled extremely nervously.

“You have a more extreme version of the red stuff Sig has, you have the exact same hair color-” As Amitie spoke she counted on her fingers. “-you have an antenna like Sig does, you were SUPER impatient to see him, when you were having trouble eating and I tried to help you you told me you’re ‘not a baby anymore’ which kinda implies I was around when you were a baby-And since Sig is my best friend I probably babysat you sometimes-, you said it would be a long time before I met you yet you’re our age, you naturally got into Sig’s space like it was normal, you seem to like bugs just like Sig, AND you said pa before saying Sig’s name when you got to him! Like you were going to call him papa or something!”

“Th-I could be a sibling-“ Cyan’s stuttering and use of could didn’t help her case.

Meanwhile, Sig was currently having a really hard time wrapping his head around what was going on around him. A kid? In the future he had a daughter? How?! With who?! She looked too much like him for him to be able to guess another parent, unless he hadn’t met them yet-he didn’t feel too happy about THAT at all-not to mention said child seemed to have a more intensified version of his condition- one that she seemed to expect him to fix-this was his daughter?! He-he was going to have a kid one day?! 

“P-papa!” Cyan rushed over to Sig and grabbed him by the arm just before his legs began to fail him, the current situation making him feel a little faint and very dizzy.

Papa

That word hit Sig like a cold bucket of water, shocking him into a stunned silence as he AND Amitie stared at Cyan, who was currently too preoccupied with worrying about Sig. 

“Are you okay? Oh no, are you having spells already?! Do you have Feli’s wards or-or Lemres’s medicine-” The girls' red parts seemed to stop shifting as she talked, they settled down in a way that gave her wings and talon-like feet and bent knees. “Is Witch in town?!” She hefted Sig up with ease. “Wait are her potions trustworthy enough yet?!” Somehow this panic reminded him of someone.

“What are you talking about?” Amitie decided to save her cheering over being right for later, as Cyan looked really upset now.

“How do you-p-papa’s sick-er-Was he always sick? Nevermind!” Cyan’s mind seemed scattered. “Eventually papa gets sick, something happened and I don’t know what it is because everyone always tells me I’m too young to know-but he gets better except sometimes he has these spells-or moments-episodes-where whatever makes him sick REALLY hurts him-” She held Sig close, as afraid he might crumble into dust at any second. “-But there’s lots of ways to make him better or fight it off when it gets bad-FIX HIM!” 

Cyan tried to push Sig into a shocked Amitie’s arms. “You’re really strong with magic-papa said you saved him a lot-so-so even if you’re not as strong as my-the older you-y-you can still fix papa, right?!” The poor thing looked as though she might break down then and there.

“M’fine…” Sig mumbled, trying to get out of Cyan’s tight grip. 

Cyan shoved him into Amitie, nearly making the two of them fall over from the force. “The last time you said that you got r-really sick papa!” 

“I’m just… surprised…” Sig managed to force out, trying to stand on his own and ignore how good it felt to be close to Amitie, especially knowing that at some point in the future he would be forced to come to terms with the fact he could never be with her romantically.

“You DID drop a bit of a bombshell on us…” Amitie explained as she helped Sig stand. “What do you mean by sick anyways?”

Cyan tapped her foot nervously on the ground, thumping it like a rabbit. She messed with her fingers and looked anywhere but in Sig and Amitie’s direction. “I-I-Oh DARN it!” She cried out, stomping her foot on the ground angrily. “Stupid Cyan! You’re ruining everything again! What if the multiverse theory ISN’T true an-an’ now you’ve made it so not only will you never exist, but papa won’t ever get better because you revealed too much and that causes a butterfly effect!” Cyan pulled at her hair harshly.

‘She sounds like an even harsher and miserable version of Amitie when she messes up.’ Sig thought to himself as he saw another set of fresh tears well up in her familiar green eyes-

Wait. No, no it couldn’t be…

Hyperactive, quick to assign blame to herself, jumps to conclusions, over exaggerates, green eyes, the Puyo on her bandana were copying her expressions, kinda talks in a way similar to Amitie, only with more nervousness…

“Cyan… don’t blame yourself…” Amitie said, looking at the girl with concern. “You didn’t mean for any of this to happen and you were just worried about Sig, plus you’re still around… if you HAD changed the future you wouldn’t be here, would you?” Ah, leave it to Amitie to know what to say… though normally that only applied to Sig…

Cyan looked at Amitie, trembling. “Y-you sure?” 

Amitie nodded. 

“An… an you aren’t mad and ya don’t h-hate me or wanna make sure I never exist?” She looked at both of them when she asked this.

Seeing as Sig could stand now, Amitie ran over and embraced Cyan. “Of COURSE not!” She said. “Why would you ever think that?!” 

“S-sorry, K-Klug says I have uh… anxiety issues? I think, sorry he’s boring so I don’t pay a lot of attention when he speaks.” That got a chuckle out of Amitie. She patted the girl on the head.

“Well don’t worry, I don’t hate you, and I’m sure Sig doesn’t either!” She assured. “Right Sig? I mean, isn’t it exciting to meet your future kid?” 

Sig could see pain in her eyes as she said that though, and it took awhile for him to compose himself. Especially since it meant ignoring the need to find out why exactly Amitie was feeling some kind of pain in the first place.

“It’s… very surprising but…” How to word this without making his future child think he wants nothing to do with her. “I’m sure older me wouldn’t have had you if he didn’t want you.” That was good right-

Cyan sniffled, and hiccuped. “I-I was a surprise-” She choked out.

Oh for Puyo’s sake!

Sig awkwardly walked over and patted Cyan on the head gently. “But until just now you didn’t think I hated you, right?”

Cyan nodded. “Y-yeah…”

“So a little mistake like this wouldn’t make him hate you!” Amitie finished for Sig. Thank Puyo.

“Ye...yeah that makes sense.” Cyan dried her eyes. “Ugh… I’m really sorry… it’s so early in the morning and neither of you asked for this-”

“Hey now! I don’t wanna hear you say anything negative about yourself anymore, okay?” Amitie gave Cyan a stern look.

The girl froze up and saluted Amitie, which Sig found kind of funny.

“Y-yes mama!”

What.

Sig stared at Cyan with wide eyes, his jaw dropped. Cyan herself quickly slapped her hands over her mouth as a look of horror appeared on her face.

Amitie stepped away, just as shocked as Sig. “Wh… what did you just call me?”

She was… Cyan called her… she was CYAN’S MOM?! But that meant- 

She unconsciously turned to look at Sig, feeling her face begin to heat up.

To her surprise, Sig looked even more shocked, dazed and like he might pass out too, and his face was bright red as he stared at Cyan with his mouth hanging open.

Amitie is her mom Amitie is her mom Amitie is Cyan’s mom I’m her dad she’s from the future she’s the child of me AND Amitie oh Puyo we had a kid we had a kid and she was a surprise so that means we didn’t plan for it to happen which means OH PUYO I END UP MARRYING AMITIE I PURPOSE TO HER WE END UP DATING SHE LIKES ME BACK SHE LIKES ME BACK! SHE ENDS UP FALLING IN LOVE WITH ME AND STARTING A FAMILY WITH ME OH PUYO SHE LOVES ME ENOUGH TO MARRY ME AND HAVE AN ACTUAL CHILD WITH ME CYAN IS THE DAUGHTER OF ME AND AMITIE WE MADE HER-

“PAPA!” Cyan cried out in fear as Sig’s nose started to bleed. He didn’t even notice, his brain felt like an overworked machine going haywire.

“I-I-I’M YOUR MOM?!” Amitie screeched, the tips of her ears turning bright red. She didn’t even notice Sig’s nosebleed at first because she was too busy staring at Cyan and connecting the dots between them.

“W..we-...we-“ Sig was expressing the most emotion Amitie had ever seen before as he lifted a shaky clawed hand to point at Cyan. “WE MADE YOU?!” 

Huh, never thought she’d hear Sig shou-

OH PUYO THIS IS THEIR DAUGHTER THAT MEANS SHE AND SIG-AND SIG-HE-HER FEELINGS AREN’T UNREQUITED?!

Cyan began to blush herself. “I-I- yes?! Oh that’s such an embarrassing thing to ask!!!” 

Sig held his head in his hands as he flopped to the ground, muttering to himself.

“....W-wait!” Cyan shrieked, which actually saved Amitie from freaking out more herself.

“YOU TWO AREN’T TOGETHER YET?!” She asked this like it was the most unheard of thing in the universe.

Yet- Oh puyo! Sig choked on air, how do you breathe again?!

“N-no of-of course we aren’t!” Amitie exclaimed, because until just now she hadn’t even entertained the thought of Sig liking her as something other than a friend, much less starting a family with her.

“WHAAAAT?!” Oh Puyo she was louder than Amitie. “B-BUT BOTH OF YOU TOLD ME IT WAS LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT!!!”

Amitie was pretty sure she was going to explode, Sig looked as though he had already exploded.

“MAM-MAMA ALWAYS TOLD ME THAT SHE KNEW SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU ON THE SECOND DAY OF YOUR FIRST SCHOOL YEAR TOGETHER WHEN YOU TAUGHT HER HOW TO CATCH BUGS AND YOU WERE REALLY PATIENT AND NICE AND YOU DIDN’T THINK SHE WAS A WEIRDO OR ANNOYING!!”

“Tha-that’s-That’s…. that’s exactly when I started to like Sig…” Amitie stumbled over her words. In the future she would tell Cyan that’s when she fell in love with Sig?!

She turned to look at Sig, expecting… honestly she didn’t know, but it wasn’t the dumbstruck look currently on his face. He looked super embarrassed and nervous! But why?

“And-and papa…” Cyan pointed at Sig, it seemed she was starting to calm down now, that or she was tired of yelling. “You told me you always thought mama was really cute, and you fell in love with her because she was kind and nice and always happy to see you and made you feel wanted, yo-you even said that her smile always reminded you of the sun-“

“C-Cyan…” Sig’s voice quivered. “Please… have some mercy on me… before I pass out and die…” He had a nervous, shaky smile on his face. The one you get when you’re trying to seem like you’re okay when in reality your brain currently feels like a busy office room on fire.

Yeah, he did not wake up today expecting his future daughter to tell his future wife all the embarrassing things he thought about her.

“Why?” Cyan tilted her head to the side. “You love mama-“

“GHK-“ SHE WAS GOING TO KILL HIM!

“-and you always tell her that.” She looked so confused, Puyo help them all.

Quickly, she rounded on Amitie. “And mama… you’re never shy about telling people you love papa-”

Amitie screamed, loudly. Cyan jumped back and covered her ears as Sig flinched.

“A-Amitie?” Sig got up and faced his friend, just in time to catch her as he lost the ability to stand. “Are you okay?!”

They stared at each other, red faces getting even redder and eye contract becoming harder to maintain. Amitie quickly jumped to her feet and Sig removed his hands from her as though he had been caught stealing something red handed.

“I-“

“I-“

“Sor-“

“-ry!”

“No no you-”

“-go first-“

“No you!”

“No you!” 

“Eeeeh… hey Reader, have mama and papa always been this embarrassing?” Cyan asked aloud, much to the shock of Amitie and Sig.

“Really?” It seemed only Cyan could hear Reader’s response. “That’s so weird! Mama and papa are so cool-especially mama, like that one time that Dark Prince guy was being all weird and trying to convince Arle I was THEIR kid and mama came in like- Get your filthy hands off my daughter you obsessed creep!- and she was like BOOM and FWOOSH and then Dark Prince was in the hospital for over a month cause she gave him like, third degree burns!” Cyan’s arms flailed around as she began to ramble. “And papa is kinda dorky but remember when that white haired guy I’m not allowed to talk to found me lost in the market and papa threatened to tear his throat out when he helped me get back to papa-that was really rude by the way papa he was being nice and helpful!” She gave Sig an adorably disappointed pout.

“Cyan… can… can you maybe not tell us about the future, please?” Amitie asked shakily.

Cyan nodded cheerfully. “Okay mama! Oh HEY! Reader you’re back to normal! Papa, mama you know what that means?”

“I’m going to marry Amitie one day…?” Sig pointed at said girl, who squeaked in response.

“No!-I mean yes but also no that’s not what Reader being back to normal means-Are you two SURE you’re okay?-anyways it means Reader and I can get back home!” She cheered, hopped up and down, and clapped her hands.

“That’s great Cyan…”

“All we need to do is have a Puyo Puyo match! C’mon mama! I wanna test my skills against you before you get all cool and awesome!” How could someone say something so insulting in such a happy and excited way?!

“I-sssure…” Amitie knew for a fact she was going to lose, how could she focus on Puyo with all this new information buzzing around in her head!?

“Bye past Papa! Bye past Mama!” Cyan cheered as a light engulfed her before disappearing.

Amitie collapsed right next to Sig, staring up at the sky.

“So…” She began. “That… happened.”

“Yup.” Sig replied.

“You uh… you like me…”

“And you like me back…”

“And we have a kid…”

“In the very distant future…”

“....”

“....”

“....”

“Hey uh… Amitie?”

“Yeah Sig?”

“You… wanna go on a date…?”

“... yeah sure sounds cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> This turned into pure crack but I enjoyed it. 
> 
> Comments keep the writer alive


End file.
